Tenro Season (Rated M for lemon) Just started with these Go check ou
by slay154anime
Summary: Finding a new Guild is never easy. Except for these girls. Finding a guild has never been easier. Now they go through adventurers with their new guild. Life had never been so easy. (Rated M for Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**_In the land of Fiore, there was a guild long before Fairytail. There were to special girls in this Guild_**

 ** _One named Daylin Wolfblood and the other_** ** _Taylor Numi._**

 _ **The Guild was called**_ _ **Tenro Season.**_

"How much longer until Fiore I'm just going to die on this train." Complained Taylor of her motion sickness.

"Come on it can't really be that bad" Daylin explained.

"Does not that bad mean only enough to jump out the train and walk the rest of the way or does it me that you want me to die." Taylor complained more.

"Just about 3 more stops. :) ." Daylin said happily.

"Lord, kill me now!" Said Taylor gloomily.

 _ **IN FIORE**_

"Oh my gosh, look do you see it!" Daylin said excitedly.

"My goodness look i found a Guild before you did! I think it says Tenro Season. Well isn't today our lucky day!" Taylor says as she falls to the ground of motion sickness.

"Well let's go in!" Daylin said as she carried Taylor around all the way over to the Guild.

"Not so fast ladies you must be tested by our Guild master." Said a kind looking Blue Haired guy. "My name is,Jellal, and my master said not to let my guard down." Jellal explained kindly.

"NO! Let them in, Jellal." Said Master Maell. "Say hello to our newest members, I'm letting them in because I sense great power among them. Master Maell explained.

 _ **In the Guild**_ **(I'm now doing most things by points of view)**

(Taylor's point of view)

*I look in to the Guild to see that everything is empty, and, Daylin, Continuously blushing at Jellal and Jellal smiling back.*

*All I can think about is teasing her in front of Jellal so I do.* "You guys look so cute together you guys should consider getting together! You know." I say I can see Daylin shooting me the you shouldn't have look, like she was going to kill me in my sleep. I just gave her and Jellal a big smile though I knew I was going to get seriously hurt. I was getting ready for Daylin to kill me when Jellal said "Maybe I will consider."

Well that's the end of chapter 1

hoped you liked it. Try to read

all of them unless I'm still making it.

It will have lemon by the next chapter.

 _ **Love ya, SlayAnime**_


	2. Try Again

**_I'm going to tell you guys how some of the characters look. Daylin Wolfblood: A tall girl with short black hair and a stroke of pastel gray in it. She has double earring holes on both sides. On gray one black on each side (If you did not notice she is a wolf). She also wears a black hoodie crop top and usually has her hood on. She looks like one of those people you would see spray painting a wall and running away from cops. Taylor Numi: She is the exact opposite of Daylin, meaning much more happy. She has long brown hair and pastel blue tips. She has a eyepatch (temporary) that I will explain later in the story._ _But she always smells like cotton candy._**

 _(Daylin's P.O.V.)_

 _*The only thing I notice is Taylor constantly eyeing the new guy that just came in. You know what was scary, the fact that every time I looked back she was blushing and choosing her job. Two things wrong about that_

 _1\. She never blushes. Never have I seen her blush once the whole time that me and her have been friends. (Technically since we were 2 months and our parents disappeared. But let's not talk about that.)_

 _2\. She's "happily" doing her job! Notice the emphasis in happily she hates working something is up with that guy. Especially the fact that he never usually has his clothes on_

It's disgusting but, Taylor, actually smiles, she does not even know her name.

I would totally understand if he was like, Jellal. Nice but hidden but also has a side of cuteness. Good thing Taylor can't read minds.

He looks like that. I don't see what Taylor sees in him because he looks like this.

I say hi he replies "Wanna fight" so I back up he says "I thought not." So I reply "Actually I do want to fight." So the guild is surrounding us and Gray starts to stumble. "I can't fight a girl!" I hear him whisper. Since I have super hearing.

"It's ok don't even go easy on me just because I'm a girl." I say "1-2-3" The master says as the round begins. First I give him my lightest pounce. I see Taylor in the background and smile. She does not smile back, In fact she runs out of the guild in tears.

I'm so mad at Gray that I give him the slightest knock on the face and he is knocked out. "That was not supposed to happen to him. Taylor, come back!" I say and rush off to her.

 _ **(Taylor's P.O.V.)**_

Ugh, I'm so mad at, Daylin, she knows I like him. Well at least I think I do. I see, Daylin, rush out and see If I'm ok. "Taylor, what's wrong. If you like him just tell me I will never do it again (Well at least if I don't have to.) ever." She says trying to be friendly. "I heard you whisper, you really are the worst."

"But, I can't be mad forever." I give Daylin a big hug and then she goes inside when she sees Gray. But I do see an eye roll. "Your friend over there is pretty strong, but your pretty cute" Gray tells me

"I don't blush I see Daylin looking at Gray and sticking up the middle finger. When she notices eye contact she ducks and crawls away. Gray leans in for a kiss. I back up and say "I don't know." Then go inside.

 _ **(Gray's P.O.V.)**_

I did not understand Taylor. Most girls would die to kiss me. At least I think so. I still don't understand her.

 _ **(Daylin's P.O.V.)**_

I crawl until I reach a tall figure. Well tall since I'm crawling. "Daylin, we need to talk." It's Jellal. So I follow him into the back. To his Bedroom. Where it gets...Awkward. First he started taking off his shirt then slowly started kissing my neck. He suddenly stopped and locked the door. He went back to kissing my neck. "Stop. Jellal stop." I said. Trust me he did not. He took of his pants then started taking off mine. He started thrusting really fast. I didn't scream mainly because he was holding my mouth. He took off his hand from my mouth and started kissing me slowly. "Ok. Really Jellal stop." I said to him.

"Stop? Daylin, I haven't even started!" He said as he started thrusting harder, I still did not moan. Instead... I knocked him off of me and beat him up. Then I ran away.

 _ **Told you there would be lemon**_

 _ **Sorry there was not much.**_

 _ **Love ya,**_

 _ **SlayAnime**_


	3. Jealous Much Lucy

_I'm going to tell you guys how some of the characters look. Daylin Wolfblood: A tall girl with short black hair and a stroke of pastel gray in it. She has double earring holes on both sides. On gray one black on each side (If you did not notice she is a wolf). She also wears a black hoodie crop top and usually has her hood on. She looks like one of those people you would see spray painting a wall and running away from cops. Taylor Numi: She is the exact opposite of Daylin, meaning much more happy. She has long brown hair and pastel blue tips. She has a eyepatch (temporary) that I will explain later in the story._

 _But she always smells like cotton candy._

 _(Daylin's P.O.V.)_

 _*The only thing I notice is Taylor constantly eyeing the new guy that just came in. You know what was scary, the fact that every time I looked back she was blushing and choosing her job. Two things wrong about that_

 _1\. She never blushes. Never have I seen her blush once the whole time that me and her have been friends. (Technically since we were 2 months and our parents disappeared. But let's not talk about that.)_

 _2\. She's "happily" doing her job! Notice the emphasis in happily she hates working something is up with that guy. Especially the fact that he never usually has his clothes on_


End file.
